


Ayla vs Cats

by The_Exile



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ayla is roped into helping Crono's mother look after the cats.





	Ayla vs Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



She supposed she should be relieved that the fourteen small balls of fur now asleep on and around her lap, shoulders, head and feet, seemed to like her, and were now all contentedly purring after having finished their evening meal. Or at least, all of them had eaten at least some food, although most of them had at some point fought over and then stolen each other's food, the already noticeably larger and rounder black cat having consumed at least three times the amount she had been instructed to feed them. For that matter, the bag of food was overall looking a lot emptier than it would do if they had eaten the correct amount each. Judging by the claw marks and debris scattered around the bag, at least some food had been pilfered in the yowling, hissing, spitting chaos of their last argument. 

 

Looking after cats was easy, Lucca had assured her. If she could handle giant apes and fire-breathing dinosaurs, she could wrangle a few moggies. Okay, so fourteen was a lot more cats than people usually had, and they should probably watch out for the purple one because cats weren't normally purple and nobody had even seen it arrive until it just appeared on Crono's pillow one day, suspiciously un-bothered by any of the dominant cats, but apart from that, cats were cats. They just needed food and water and a bit of love and attention every now and then. Oh, and if Ayla was caught trying to eat or skin any of them, the full wrath of Crono's terrifying mother would be unleashed directly on top of her head, probably in the form of a frying pan, repeatedly.

"Everyone has to help out with the chores if they want to stay here for free," Crono's truly tyrannical mother had pronounced, "And you enjoy dressing as a cat, so you can look after the cats while the others are running errands. It's an easy job once you get the hang of it, dear."

One of the younger cats had woken up and was now dangling from Ayla's outfit's tail, which swung back and forth with the tiny beast attached to it by all four claws and a surprisingly sharp set of teeth. Another kitten awoke with a chirrup when the wildly carrening furball smacked into him. He immediately yowled and flung himself at the first kitten, propelling both of them across the room in a spiky, fluffy whirlwind. This woke several more cats up and...

 

A knock on the door instantly attracted the attention of all fourteen cats, who ran up and meowed plaintively at the newcomer, hoping for a third feeding. Ayla glanced out of the window and saw that it was Lucca, returned from mending the water tank outside. From the loud whirring sound, Ayla gleaned that Robo was still busy with the gardening. Frog was casting spells on the laundry while the others were still at the shops. 

"No come in! Cats six, seven and eight no allowed outside!" Ayla warned her.

"It's an emergency, I'm afraid. A time rift has opened up - completely wild and unstable. We have to warn everyone, evacuate the place."

"What, now? But, can only hold seven cats..."

"Leave the cats! ... No, on second thoughts, the worst it could be is Lavos and we'll have to come back to face Crono's mum if we let any of them come to any harm. Robo! ROBO! Come and help Ayla with the cats!"

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Gina possesses the authority to override your core programming and has strictly instructed..."

Lucca facepalmed. Somewhere close by, an unstable time portal seethed with primeval cosmic energy.

Ayla once again retrieved a kitten from her hair.


End file.
